I Miss You
by Min Zucker
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang Jihoon yang merindukan Soonyoung di malam yang dingin dengan hujan deras di luar. SoonyoungxJihoon, SoonHoon!


_crownacre, 2015_

 **I MISS YOU  
** _ **"Hujan turun dan aku makin merindukanmu."**_

 **Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung**

a romantic **SoonHoon** fanfiction with **T** rated

 **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**

Malam ini hujan turun lumayan deras dan suaranya terdengar sampai di telinga, bahkan embunnya pun menyelimuti jendela kamar Jihoon. Jihoon, pemuda manis dengan tubuh mungil itu tengah duduk di sisi jendela sambil memandang ke luar. Langit malam yang gelap dan banyak tetesan hujan yang saking derasnya mengetuk beberapa kali jendela kamarnya dan meninggalkan bekas partikel air. Ujung jarinya pun sibuk bermain pada kaca dan membentuk tulisan atau gambar abstrak di jendela.

Sudah satu minggu ini hujan turun dan hal itu membuat Jihoon jadi ingin bergalau, rasanya ia jadi rindu pada seseorang tiap kali mencium aroma hujan yang khas. Biasanya ketika hujan turun Jihoon akan bergumul dengan selimut dan gulingnya, berguling sana-sini karena merasa bosan, tapi kali ini karena hujan yang deras dan udara yang dingin si mungil itu tidak bisa hanya berdiam di kasurnya. Ia memilih menatap apa yang terjadi di luar —meski itu hanya ada air yang berlomba turun— lewat jendela dan menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal sekalian menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Tidak ada berbaring —meski tubuhnya harus terasa dingin untuk kali ini— , ia bosan hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ ," Jihoon menggumam sambil menulis nama Soonyoung pada jendela kamarnya. Ia menghela napasnya, rasanya begitu rindu pada Soonyoung dan ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kekasihnya setelah sekitar sepuluh hari tidak bertemu. Si sipit yang selalu berkeliaran di otaknya mengusik harinya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan saat melambaikan tangan pada pemuda itu di bandara beberapa hari lalu.

"A-aah!" Tiba-tiba cahaya putih terlihat menyambar dan gemuruh ribut menyusul cahaya itu, Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya setelah berteriak karena terkejut sekaligus takut. Ia mengerang pelan, dirinya jadi makin ingin memuluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tidak ia temui selama sepuluh hari. Bertemu hanya lewat telepon ataupun video call tidak membuatnya merasa senang sama sekali, ia justru makin merindukan orang itu karena tidak dapat menyentuhnya.

Soonyoung, orang yang sangat dirindukan Jihoon, saat ini tengah pergi ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Bekerja sebagai calon penerus perusahaan milik keluarganya memang membuatnya harus siap disibukkan, Jihoon sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaan Soonyoung yang membuat orang itu super sibuk. Sayangnya, Jihoon terkadang jika sedang kambuh maka akan jadi seseorang yang sangat merindukan Soonyoung dan menjadi begitu egois karena terlalu ingin menyentuh Soonyoungnya.

Jihoon lagi-lagi meloloskan helaan napas berat dan membiarkan embun tipis menghiasi jendela di hadapannya. Ia memberi beberapa pola abstrak pada bekas hembusan napasnya tadi, membuat jemarinya lagi-lagi terasa dingin karena menyentuh kaca.

"Bisa kau berhenti menatap ke luar sana dan berganti menatapku?" Suara seseorang yang rasanya sangat Jihoon kenali menginterupsi kegiatannya, membuat pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu menoleh terkejut.

Jihoon sendiri langsung membulatkan mata, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengan beberapa detik lalu. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mencubit lengannya sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia lihat benar atau hanya sekedar halusinasi. Nyatanya, semua yang ia lihat tidak juga menghilang dan justru makin dekat. Orang yang selama ini ia rindukan sampai gila tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Bagaimana—"

Pemuda dengan mata sipit itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut jingga Jihoon, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jihoon- _ie_."

Jihoon berdiri dan loncat, ia menubruk tubuh Soonyoung yang tanpa persiapan dan membuat si sipit terjatuh ke lantai. Jihoon tertawa kecil saat menyadari kekasihnya mengerang sakit, "aku juga, Soonyoung- _ie_!"

"Hey," Soonyoung mengelus rambut lembut Jihoon yang menguarkan bau manis dan setelah itu membawa tubuh Jihoon ke kasur setelah berhasil berdiri tadi. "Kau manis sekali, Jihoon- _ie_."

Tawa Jihoon kembali keluar, ia menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada Soonyoung dan memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat. "Kau bau!"

"Jangan peluk kalau begitu, biar aku man—"

"Tidak!" Jihoon menggeleng keras, juga memeluk tubuh Jihoon lebih erat. "Tidak perlu mandi atau apapun itu, aku tetap senang sekalipun kau bau."

Ganti Soonyoung yang tertawa, ia mengecup kepala kekasihnya itu dan terus menepuk punggung sempitnya. Saat Jihoon mendongak, dengan cepat ia mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir tipis itu. Jihoon dengan senang hati membalasnya dan justru merangkul leher Soonyoung, melanjutkan ciuman itu menjadi lebih jauh dengan beberapa lumatan kecil.

Kali ini Jihoon tidak akan menahan apapun karena ia sangat merindukan Soonyoung.

 **Fin.**


End file.
